


Cat Whisperer

by AshesAndDrums



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Cats, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAndDrums/pseuds/AshesAndDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think the cat knows.”</p>
<p>“How to achieve total world domination?” Bellamy asked.</p>
<p>Clarke rolled her eyes, “No, I think he knows about the baby.” She pointed down at the cat in her lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on Tumblr that I can't find for the life of me.

“I think the cat knows.”

“How to achieve total world domination?” Bellamy asked on his way out of the kitchen. “I’ve been saying that about Midas since we got him.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “No, I think he knows about the baby.” She pointed down at the cat in her lap.

Clarke was stretched out on the couch with her feet on the cushion that Bellamy usually occupied, their orange and blonde tabby cat curled up on her stomach. Now, Midas wasn't necessarily an unfriendly cat but he never seemed all that interested in cuddling. Unless he really wanted a good petting. Then you’d have his attention for hours.

“Did you put him there?” Bellamy asked in disbelief. “To get him out of your spot?” The first year they had him they tried to train him to be an “off the furniture” pet but that didn’t take at all. Bellamy and Clarke were both big softies when it came to things with cute faces.

Clarke shook her head and tentatively reached out a hand to scratch the cat behind the ear. “No, he jumped up on his own, kneaded my shirt a bit, and then curled up.” In the silence they could hear the cat’s soft purrs. “Oh my God, Bell. Our kid is a cat whisperer!” she beamed up at him, a teasing light in her voice.

It was Bellamy’s turn to roll his eyes but he had a smile on his face nonetheless. Clarke lifted her legs so he could sit down before she put her feet in his lap instead. The cat was totally unfazed by the movement.

“Huh,” he said and rubbed the cat's belly which got him to squirm at the interruption to his lazy catness. Midas promptly turned so his rear was facing Bellamy and burrowed his face into Clarke. Bellamy scoffed and poked the cat one more time for good measure, “Yeah, he’ll get over it once there’s not a flat surface to lie on.”

“Hey!” Clarke said indignantly and nudged him with her foot.

 

Over the next few weeks, Midas’ preferred spot to be still happened to be on Clarke's stomach.

“Seriously?” Bellamy said when he came back from a morning run to find Clarke reading a book in the recliner and Midas just draped over her 5 month pregnant belly. The cat could no longer curl up in a ball on the spot anymore but that stop him from finding a position that would accommodate him there.

“I thought it might just be because I’m always lying on the couch,” Clarke said as she looked up from her book to glance at the cat and then up at Bellamy, “Apparently he’s not picky.”

They’ve had Midas for about 5 years; sort of accidently adopted him just after they started living together. Octavia found him in a box on the street when he was just a kitten and immediately proclaimed herself as his rescuer and took him home. Unfortunately, she didn’t know her boyfriend was mildly allergic to cats. Then again neither did he until about 24 hours of the cat being in their residents.

So having already proclaimed herself as this cat’s rescuer obviously that meant Bellamy equally had stakes in this animal’s wellbeing even though ‘We don’t even live together anymore, O!’ as he pointed out.

And so Bellamy and his (then) girlfriend Clarke adopted a cat together. It turned out to be really good for them. Something they both got to look after and mother hen. Clarke was a sucker for buying the little guy new cat toys even if he rarely played with the ten thousand that were strewn across their (then) apartment and (now) house. Not that Bellamy could ever call her out on it because he spent more than enough time at the pet store going over the pros and cons of different brands of food and kitty treats and always giving the cat a saucer of milk once a week.

Bellamy wouldn’t say that Midas had a favorite between the two of them but clearly his preferences are starting to tip in his wife’s direction.

“Ok well, He’s definitely going to get fed up once the kid starts kicking all the time,” Bellamy reasoned as he walked over to drop a quick kiss on her head as he made his way to their room for a shower.

“I think I get to call first dibs in that department,” Clarke called after him.

 

The baby doesn't necessarily kick more when Midas is around but she can definitely sense when he’s near. Although that might have something to do with his preferred spot still being right in top of her. Clarke doesn’t seem to mind, she actually still finds it cute and endearing which Bellamy just assumes is part of the hormones. The weird thing is that Midas talks to the bump. Obviously his meows and purrs aren’t as riveting as the stories that Bellamy weaves every night to his unborn daughter but still. The cat must be saying something insightful.

“Are you jealous of the cat?” Clarke asks him one night when they’re lying in bed.

“Hm?” he looks up from the book he’s reading and adjusts his glasses. She’s smirking at him though which means she’s not annoyed, just curious.

“I saw you tense as he started to settle in,” she explained as she began petting the cat that still managed to find a way to lay on her now 8 months pregnant belly.

“I am not jealous of the cat,” Bellamy deadpanned and then as if to prove his point he reached out to pet the cat too. “I just don’t want him to suffocate you.”

Clarke snorted, “I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“You know what I mean,” he said with a huff.

“He’s fine, Bell, I promise,” she grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb over his fingers.

“It’ll change once she's actually here,” Bellamy said although with a hint a doubt in his voice, “They'll compete over who can cry the loudest at 6am because they're both hungry.”

“And you have graciously volunteered to take care of both,” Clarke says valiantly. “A noble gesture for your wife who’s given up her body to be a punching bag.”

He leans in with a smile to kiss her and Clarke rolls over a bit to reciprocate. Midas rolls over with her before jumping to the foot of the bed gracefully and shooting them both an indignant glare before leaping off the bed altogether.

 

Once Julia is home from the hospital they leave her in her carrier while they get their bags and hospital goodies situated. She starts to fuss from her spot on the bed but quiets down after a minute.

Clarke turns to get the baby and just manages to suppress a laugh but can’t keep the grin off her lips. “Oh my god,” she whispers.

“What?” Bellamy asks with concern, still running a bit high on the lack of sleep and new fatherhood.

“Look,” she points at the carrier on their bed where Midas has curled up on top of the baby blankets that are tucked around Julia. She’s actually pretty tiny compared to the size of the car seat so the cat actually has plenty of room without actually being on top of the new baby. They both seem pretty content in each other’s company actually.

“I think I’m getting bumped aside as the favorite,” Clarke said, still with a smile.

Bellamy chuckled, “Like you said, our kid is a cat whisperer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this was inspired by a post on Tumblr where a cat lays on a woman's belly through different times of her pregnancy and then lays on the kid once it's born. I thought it was cute. If anyone knows what I'm talking about then I'll link it.
> 
> Anyways! Maybe one day I won't write a pregnancy fic but today is not that day.
> 
> Also, I have never owned a cat because I (unfortunately) am allergic.
> 
>  
> 
> Tips and Tricks still welcome!


End file.
